Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for semiconductor devices and more particularly to a tray for semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
As the degree of automation of semiconductor device packaging increases, so does the importance of trays for carrying and transporting semiconductor devices during the packaging process. A crucial factor in choosing trays for semiconductor devices is the trays' carrying stability. The higher the carrying stability, the more the yield of a semiconductor device packaging process can be ensured. Therefore, the carrying stability of trays for semiconductor devices is critical to both product yield and production cost.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional tray 10 for semiconductor devices. One side of the tray 10 is formed with a plurality of positioning units 11. Each positioning unit 11 includes four L-shaped ribs 111, which are planar structures. A semiconductor device P can be placed and positioned in between the four L-shaped ribs 111 of a positioning unit 11 so that the periphery of the semiconductor device P lies against the upright surfaces of the four L-shaped ribs 111. To facilitate placement and removal of the semiconductor device P, a spacing S is provided between each two adjacent L-shaped ribs 111, and because of that, the semiconductor device P is restrained only at its four corners.
During the packaging process, the tray 10 is transported continuously and is therefore subject to incessant vibrations of transportation. The vibrations may force the semiconductor device P out of the positioning unit 11, as shown in FIG. 2. If the semiconductor device P is dislodged from the positioning unit 11 without being detected in time, it is very likely that the semiconductor device P will be compressed and damaged by another identical tray stacked on the tray 10, for it is common practice to stack the trays together for storage after the packaging process is completed. Such damage will cause unnecessary loss, raise production cost, and thus compromise economic benefit. In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive research and repeated trials and finally succeeded in developing a tray for semiconductor devices as disclosed herein.